ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Victorious: The Movie (soundtrack)
}} Victorious: The Movie soundtrack, based on the film with the same title was released worldwide on March 18, 2013. It was also based on a TV series with the same title. It was released in the United States on March 26, 2013, one day short of the third anniversary for the debut of the TV series with the same title. The album was sung by the lead actress of the television series, Victoria Justice, with the Victorious cast being listed beside her. Some of the other singers on the album feature Ariana Grande, Elizabeth Gillies, Miranda Cosgrove and Matt Bennett. The soundtrack debuts at #3 at the Billboard 200. Singles "L.A. Boys" is the first single off the soundtrack and is performed by Victoria Justice & Ariana Grande. It was performed in the Season 4 episode, Three Girls & a Moose. The music video premiered on Nickelodeon on October 18, 2012, also the day the single was released. It is the second track on the soundtrack and it's length is 2 minutes and 59 seconds which is clearly 3 minutes and 0 seconds. "Here's 2 Us" is the second single off Victorious 3.0 and is performed by Victoria Justice. It is featured on the Season 4 episode, One Thousand Berry Balls which is going to premiere Saturday, December 8, 2012. The msuic video for it released on November 24, 2012, the same day the single was released. In the episode, Tori (Justice) preforms the song with Andre (Leon Thomas) but on the soundtrack, It is Justice alone. It's length is 3 minutes and 21 seconds. The soundtrack will have its own lead single, entitled "Goodbye". The single is set to be released on January 30, 2013. Another single "Good Time" will also be released, on February 14, 2013. Another single "We Found Love", originally written by Rihanna, will be released on March 25, 2013, a day before the soundtrack's release. Other Songs "You Don't Know Me" is a song written and performed by Liz Gillies and was sung by her on the Season 4 episode, Tori Fixes Beck & Jade. In the episode, her character "Jade" was jealous because her ex-boyfriend, "Beck" Avan Jogia was dating a girl named Meredith. She then performed the song. After she performed it, Beck kissed Jade which means they are back together. "We Found Love" and "Good Times" will both be sung by the stars of Victorious. Justice and Thomas III will sing a duet song, "Good Times", by Owl City and Carly Rae Jespen. "We Found Love" will be sung by Gillies, orignally sing by Rihanna. "Make It in America" and "Countdown", featured from soundtrack Victorious 2.0, will be featured in the film's soundtrack. Confirmed singles * "Make It in America" (Victorious 2.0) * "Countdown" (Victorious 2.0) * "Shut Up and Dance" (Victorious 2.0) * "Here's 2 Us" (One Thousand Berry Balls) * "5 Fingaz to the Face" (Victorious 2.0) * "L.A. Boyz" (Three Girls and a Moose) * "Bad Boys" (Star Spangled Tori - Upcoming Episode) * "You Don't Know Me" (Tori Fixes Beck & Jade) * "Faster Than Boyz" (The Bad Roommate) * "Cheer Me Up" (Tori Goes Platinum) * "365 Days" (Jade Gets Crushed) * "We Found Love" (Talk That Talk by Rihanna) * "Good Time" (Owl City and Carly Rae Jaspen) * "Goodbye" (Cast of Victorious) * "I Think You're Swell" (Victorious) * "Best Friend's Brother" (Victorious 2.0) Tracklist Release Victorious: The Movie soundtrack is currently releasing all around the country including United States, United Kingdom, Australia, Germany, France and Spain.Victorious: The Movie Soundtrack Release Dates. Retrieved June 5, 2012. Reaction Critical reception Criticals for the soundtrack Victorious: The Movie were generally mixed. The critics recently talked about the songs from the soundtrack and one of them received mixed reviews. It reveived 75% from Metacritcs.Victorious: The Movie. Metacritics. Retreived June 19, 2012. Allmusic scored the soundtrack 3.3/5.Allmusic reviews Victorious: The Movie. Retreived July 1, 2012. BBC gave the soundtrack positive.BBC reviews Victorious: The Movie. Retreived July 1, 2012. Filmtracks scred it 3/3 out of 5 stars.Filmtracks reviews Victorious: The Movie soundtrack. Retrieved July 1, 2012. IGN gave it a postive score of 8 out of 10.IGN Reviews iCarly: The Sequel. Retreived July 1, 2012. And Movie Music UK scores the soundtrack 3.5 out of 5 stars.Movie Music UK Talks Victorious: The Movie Soundtrack. Retreived July 1, 2012. Commercial performance Victorious: The Movie debuts at #3 earning 125,000 copes behind The 20/20 Experience by Justin Timberlake (318,000) and I Am Not a Human Being II by Lil Wayne (217,000).Victorious: The Movie Soundtrack Debuts Third At Billboard 200. Retrieved June 22, 2013. It ranked by far as the highest charted Victorious sounds in the franchise to date. Charts, sales and procession Charts Certifications Producers *Victoria Justice *Elizabeth Gillies *Leon Thomas III *Ariana Grande References External links Category:2012 soundtracks Category:English-language soundtracks Category:Television soundtracks Category:Victoria Justice albums Category:Victorious